The purpose of this project is to acquire functional data, in addition to the high-quality anatomical data currently obtained with MRI. The following functions are being studied: flow, perfusion, diffusion, oxygen consumption, and metabolism. Aspects under study are NMR pulse sequences, image processing, and relation to PET.